


Rivalry

by nookiepoweredamazon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, relationship dynamic: triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nookiepoweredamazon/pseuds/nookiepoweredamazon
Summary: It wasn't a competition, per se. There was no room for jealousy in Regina's bed; it was already full with the wolf and the sheriff sprawled across her sheets, half-dressed in the morning light.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



> Prompted by [magicsophicorn](http://magicsophicorn.tumblr.com/), who asked for Red Swan Queen Rivalry. Hope you like it, dear! :D

It wasn't a competition, per se. There was no room for jealousy in Regina's bed; it was already full with the wolf and the sheriff sprawled across her sheets, half-dressed in the morning light.

Emma’s pants and boots sat forgotten in the hall and Ruby’s long legs poked off the edge of the bed, skirt rumpled and one candy red heel still dangling haphazardly from her flexing toes.

“When I invited you both over for breakfast,” Regina gasped, focusing hard on not clamping her legs down around Ruby’s ears, “this really isn't what I had in mind.”

Ruby's disheveled smile peeked up from between Regina’s thighs, golden light illuminating the flush in her cheeks. “Sure it isn't.”

Emma trailed languid kisses along Regina's throat, her blonde hair fanning out over Regina's olive skin.

“I hope that's not a complaint,” Emma said into her collarbone, while Ruby lapped at a shuddering muscle at Regina's innermost thigh. “We're guests, Regina, and you told us we could eat whatever we wanted for breakfast.”

When fingers curled inside her, torturously slow, Regina bit back a groan. Her hips arched up off the bed and Ruby's free hand caught her, cradling her hips with an easy, superhuman strength and pulling her gently back into that soft, hot mouth.

“Ladies,” Regina ground out, rolling her hips and working very hard not to moan, “I am not a pastry.”  
  
“She's about two strokes away from clamping down on my fingers like a vice,” Ruby growled, her eyes flashing hungry wolf's yellow and her chin glistening, “I can feel it.”

“Then hit it, Rubes, because I want a turn.” Emma pawed at Regina's breast impatiently past a half-buttoned shirt, through a lace-thin bra, and Regina keened. Then Emma's stomach rumbled. She grinned. “And then also maybe a pastry.”

Regina rolled her eyes, fondly. “Idiot.”

Then her own muffled cry, heard as if through water, as if it were coming from another realm, filled her ears. Ruby had redoubled her efforts, tongue flicking and fingers curling, and Emma was leaning down and swallowing Regina's voice with a kiss.

Her orgasm hit with a crash; everything white-hot-bright behind her eyes, the two women straining sympathetically against her, and the tension and ache in her own muscles divine.

Regina collapsed, her skin sweat-sticky and alive with a hypersensitive hum, her magic reaching out blindly to Ruby's blood red wolf spirit and Emma's white, light magic glow.

Ruby's mouth came away with a slick sound as Regina reached down to tug bonelessly at her, nails scraping tenderly over her scalp.

“Down, girl,” she rasped, voice spent.

“My turn,” Emma said at once, sprinkling kisses down Regina's side as she squeezed in beside Ruby. “I bet I can top that.”

Ruby rolled out of the way and lazily pushed down her skirt, sliding her fingers past the band of her bright red underwear. “I don't know, Em,” she teased breathlessly, “you're only human.”

Emma's hot breath beat over Regina's over-sensitive skin, her calloused hands warm and familiar where they soothed over still quaking thighs. Regina sunk into the feeling like a warm bath, fingers winding into Emma's hair, her breath a sigh.

“I'm magic, I'm the Savior, I'm the magical Savior,” Emma declared, confidently. “So I'm going to get our girlfriend off, harder and faster than you just did, and then someone is going to buy me a bear claw.”

Ruby had begun to draw tight, fast circles over her own clit, gasping and grinning, “Then let's see it, champ.”

“Yes, Savior,” Regina said silkily, shuddering as Emma licked a tantalizing stripe down her hip, “impress me.”

It wasn't a competition, Regina thought, but a little rivalry never hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by the always marvelous [midnightbokeh](http://midnightbokeh.tumblr.com/)! <3


End file.
